


The guy(s) next door.

by LadyUkkey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Tony, Bucky is a creep, Bucky is confused, But it is for you?, Dry Humping, F/F, Godparents, Horny Bucky, I think it’s underage, M/M, Misunderstandings, People Watching, Underage Drinking, horny Tony, it’s not where I live, sexy steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey
Summary: Bucky just wants to live a normal life after serving his country. Fate, his sister and the troublesome teenager next door have other ideas.~My too late love letter for Stuckony Server.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Melinda May/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. And so it begins.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenfandomscollide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/gifts).



The guy next door, well...

He was your all american dream boat; tall, blonde, abs and legs for days. Only pitfall 

He had a son. 

It wasn’t  _ really _ a pitfall, he had nothing against single fathers , but this was a teen, and THIS teen was trouble with a capital T. 

~

Stood on the upstairs balcony of the house squinting through his sunglasses; frowning at the teen next door as he dragged a blanket, of all things, down to a sun lounger they had set up next to a very nice pool. His father, they didn’t even look alike, swimming in the thing like he was a damn olympian. Someone gifted from the gods, buns as tight as steel, ‘toit like a tiger’ he chuckled to himself but was promptly jolted from his musing when he got a slipper to the back of the head, “OWE, Tasha!”

“Stop ogling and help me with this washing.” Natasha stood only one slipper on, hands on hips glaring at him, pausing he picked up the slipper looking at her again, no that was just her face.

Bucky heaved a heavy sigh, “Fine.” his sister had been living in this quiet neighbourhood for a while now. Bucky had come ‘home’ to live with her after his last tour, he just wanted to start living again instead of fighting everyday and well the guy next door was certainly something to live for. Bucky had been here for a month now and had not seen a woman. 


	2. Trouble comes stumbling home.

Bucky had been watching the neighbour, yes he was a creep, but other than the occasional ‘hello’ on the front lawn the man was unreachable, always working or tied up with _Tony_. Bucky was **not** jealous of the man’s own child... But where did the teen get off being a mouthy little brat and lounging around the garden all the time, in skimpy shorts no-less. 

He’d mentioned this in passing to Natasha His sister had simply raised an eyebrow at his comment about short shorts and reminded him it was summer holidays for the teen. 

Still he was trouble and here trouble was at 3 in the morning...

Bucky sighed as he watched Tony practically fall out of a taxi and drunkenly neander up his driveway, the teen was sloshed. Bucky rolled his eyes and moved through the house after hearing a thud at the front door.

Bucky opened the door and Tony had clearly been sitting against it cos the teen was now lying his head between Bucky's feet frowning. 

“You, you’re - hick - not Steve.” Tony failed to point at Bucky as his eyes blinked sluggishly and not quite co-ordinated.

“No, I'm not.” Bucky’s lip curled a little as he watched as the teen tried and failed to sit up. “Ugh you're a mess.”

Tony tried again hiccuping, “And you’re a bear.”

Bucky placed his hands on his hips frowning, “That makes no sense.”

Tony snorted, “Your mum makes no sense.”

Bucky just sighed, he’s sure he’d been like this at one point or another so he picked the teen off the floor, he weighed nothing, he really was small for his age.

“Ooo, strong.” Tony said dreamily as he was placed on his feet again before swaying and trying to play it off by leaning against the door, “So-so you gonna - hick - invite me in for a night cap?” 

Tony’s lips curled in a devilish smirk and Bucky was a little unsettled on how it made his gut warm even in his current state. “No Tony, I’m taking you home.”

Tony whined, throwing his arms around like a toddler.

“Nope, you're going home and because you clearly cannot get there yourself I’m taking you.” Bucky added under his breath, “And hopefully Steve will like that I returned you safe.”

“Wha? Steeeve, likes you any-ways.” Tony poked at Bucky’s shoulder heavily like he was teasing him.

Bucky smirked, then shook his head, Tony wouldn't remember this in the morning anyway. “Come on doll, let's get you over to your dad.”

Tony snorted again, leaning into Bucky as the older brunet helped steady him so he could shut the door, he was only going to the neighbours, the house would be fine. “So you come home drunk often? How’s dad feel about that?”

Tony sighed and said very blandly, “Dunno, he’s dead.”

Bucky jerked confused but continued to carry the teen to his house, “What?”

Tony sighed high pitched, “Yeah-hick-he’s dead. Probably take after him he was a drunken crout.”

Bucky paused. 

“Why have we stopped-hick-food is so close.” The teen whined.

“So, Steve isn’t your dad?”

Tony snorted head lolling about, “Haha no! That would be-hick-w-weird.”

Bucky was interested now, “So what is he then?”

“My appointed-hick-adult.” Tony held up a finger in the air like he was stating a very impressive fact.

Bucky smiled but still unsure, “Your godfather?”

“Yeah-hick-that's the one.” Tony smiled adorably soft.

“Huh.” Bucky pressed the doorbell instead of knocking, seeing as it was a smart doorbell he hoped it would connect to Steve's phone or something, people had everything nowadays. 

He didn’t have to worry much as the door was quickly opened. 

Steve looked panicked gorgeous in his grey sweats and tight, way too tight, cotton shirt but panicked that was, until he saw it was Tony, “Tones! I’ve been worried sick, get in the house!”

Tony grinned his head lolling around a little, “Aww you worried-bout meee.”

Bucky spoke quickly at Steve’s quizakle look at the two, “He knocked on our door instead of yours, I was up, so.” He didn’t want to mention why, the nightmares made him feel weak.

“Thanks, erm Bucky? Sorry if that’s wrong, Natasha told me that but, you know what she’s like...” Steve rubbed the back of his neck blushing as he held out a hand for Tony to grab.

“Steeeeeb, mmff.” Tony wrapped himself around Steve holding on to him for dear life, which made Steve blush even more.

Bucky smiled something warm in his stomach, “Yeah, that is my name, long story I’le have to tell you sometime, at a more reasonable hour.”

Steve chuckled slightly, eyes going quickly to Tony as he snuggled more into his side.

~

Bucky kicked open his sister's door, pointing accusingly at the duvet covered lump on the bed, "HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?" 

A very angry looking brunette popped her head up from underneath Natasha’s sheets.

Bucky gulped, shit, Melinda, “Hi May, didn’t realise you were here, I erm, Ile talk to Natasha tomorrow, bye.”

The brunette grunted and continued to glare daggers at Bucky until the door was hastily shut and Bucky walked up to his room as fast as he could locking the door.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TAGS TO FOLLOW - Nudge me if you think there should be some more.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for me is welcomed and appreciated.


	3. I don’t wike it.

Bucky groaned as he fidgeted with the shirt Natasha had made him wear as retribution for disturbing her and Melinda the other night. 

He was currently making his way around the back of the neighbour’s -  _ Steve’s _ \- house as the man had invited his friends over including Natasha. 

The garden wasn’t swarming but there was a pleasant buzz in the air of the people there. They all seemed comfortable with each others presence and Natasha promptly left his side to go make chit-chat with a lithe blond who Bucky was sure he’d seen before but couldn’t quite place, either way they seemed all to close. Good job Melinda wasn’t here. 

Bucky eyed the ice box with beers in and swiftly snagged one without anyone talking to him and downed the thing as quickly as possible. He smirked when another look around told him he was still unnoticed, he managed to down 2 more before a pretty but very mall of america looking woman came over smiling at him. 

“So you're the new neighbour.” she smiled warmly, eyes doing that thing they usually did when bucky saw someone new, once over. Bucky wasn’t stupid he was in good shape but he couldn’t say so much about his head anymore. “I hear you came back from the forces? What do you do out there? I only ask because Steve here,” she pointed at the man who was laughing whilst standing over a truly impressive grill. “He’s ex military too, had to pull out early because of his god parenting duties.” The woman seemed unimpressed with Tony. 

“I’m not really at liberty to say.” Bucky tried to spy Natasha again as he took a large swig of his beer, but she had disappeared that blond along with her. Another person came over, big smile on his face passing Bucky another beer which he was grateful for. 

“Stop grilling the man Sharon I’m sure he’s just here for the food, aye? Guy as big as you must pack away some meat. Huh?” Bucky almost spat out his drink in a snort at the childish innuendo in the sentence that seemed to have gone unnoticed by the others. He simply wiped his mouth nodding. And blushing slightly, Bucky’s last stint had left him larger than before. 

They then seemed to not stop coming, surrounding Bucky and asking random question after random question. Bucky didn’t have a line of sight to the exit, it made his pace rise, the collection of people in his space talking over each other and asking questions and sometimes answering for him, he couldn’t breath, it was too much.

“Excuse me I need to,” Bucky quickly pointed to Steve as the panic engulfed him.

Moving over briskly he called out a little too loud, “Steve!”

Steve looked up with a surprised, warm smile on his face as he continued to tend to the BBQ tongs in hand. “Hmm?” 

Bucky adjusted his volume and mentioned to his drink in hand, “I don’t suppose I could use your bathroom?”

“Oh yeah, sure, through the kitchen and second door on the right of the hallway.” His smile never fading.

“Thanks.” Bucky rushed off hoping he didn’t seem too rude but he needed to calm down before he screamed and just curled into a ball on the ground, not again, never again.

Bucky tentatively moved through the kitchen into the hallway looking for the toilet Steve had suggested when he heard someone talking to themselves, swearing heavily. 

He moved towards the sound, finding it led to the basement, moving down slowly he went round the corner of the well lit basement to find Tony. “Hey, what are you doing cooped up down here?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s late! Hopefully it meets expectations.  
> ~  
> MORE TAGS TO FOLLOW - Nudge me if you think there should be some more.  
> ~  
> Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for me is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
